In the Pits of Hell Lies Love
by shaddiesgirl
Summary: After the Ark experince everyone settles down except for one pink hedgehog who still belives Shadow is still out there,until one night when she gets kidnaped from someone who comes back from the dead! and also wants to use her for dommination ShadAmyComp
1. Finding the one

Ok so I have writien another Story about "The Teen Titans meet Sonic" well I have writers block if you want you can givean idea to help me out with it if your a new reader and have no idea what I'm talking about go to my profile and check it out there oh and about this story it's a SHADAMYSON so you can decided what you want or if you don't even bother to say "I" will choose so there anyways read the story now or burn in the pits of hell!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these charcters so yeah and I probaby never will unless I get a job at SEGA of America which I am planning to do when I'm older

* * *

Somewhere in the underworld a lone black and red demon hedgehog paces back and forth in his kingdom. 

He sighs, "If only I wasn't so lonely." he murmurs to himself. "What do you mean master?" A Jet-black demon bat asks. The demon hedgehog wasa bit startled. 'Well you see Wrath I've been lonely for the past 3 years.'

"I see." "I need someone, someone like.. "A girl" Wrath cut in. "Yes perfect but who would I..wait I know just the one" He said evilly to himself. "Who is the lucky girl my Lord" Wrath asked with excitement. "A girl I have known from 3 years ago, Amy...Amy Rose.

* * *

A pink hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose walked down the street, heading towards her home. Amy had matured over the past 3 years after the encounter with Ark and Shadow. She had grown a few curves, as well let her pink hair grow out so it was now reaching her waist, and also she lost the little red dress she had worn for years and traded them for jeans and a purple spaghetti strap tang top. As she was approaching her house a blue blur sped towards her and knocked her down to the cold ground. "Whoa sorry Ames" said the pacific blue hedgehog while he helped her off the floor. "It's ok Sonikku" she replied while dusting her self off. Sonic watched her intensely as he dazed off looking at her perfect mature body, he shook his head to get focused. "So where you headed to?" he asked as he broke the silence between them" 'Oh well I was heading towards my house, you see I just got back from Creams house so I was going to watch some of my TV programs you know' she said with a sly smile. 

"Hm that's nice," he said as he shuffled his feet on the floor. " Yeah." She said as she stared off into the distance. "Well uh I got to go I promised Tails I'd help him modify the X-Tornado" Sonic said as he rubbed theback of his head assweatdrop appeared on his head.'oh well I got to go too' she replied sadly, although Sonic had told her that he truly didn't love her and only thought of her as a kid sister or just good 'gal' friend he still loved as a friend. She wished she could spend a little more time together to like at least talk but he was always busy ethier saving the day or just being cocky and running off without her like he's always done.They stared at each others eyes once more before they said there farwells. "Bye" they both said in union. Amy walked one way Sonic walked the other, into the darkness of the evening.

* * *

"So when do you plan to have the girl here?" the demon bat asked. The demon hedgehog tool a moment to think before answering. "Tonight" he said looking out from his balcony. "How are you planning to bring her here my Lord?" 'I'll simply sneak into her house and kidnap her my friend' he said with an evil smile placed across his face."I see."the bat said. "Prepare my room so when I bring her here she will be comfortable' "Yuss my Lord" the demon bat said as he disappeared into the darkness of the kingdom. 

Amy had just finished watching her favorite show Lost and it was now 9:30 and she was preparing for bed. "Wow that was a great episode of Lost I can't believe it how no one can find them on that island!"

She yawned,"Well I need to hit the hay I'm pooped. (A/N pooped I find that a funny word "pooped XD)

She kicked her shoes off pulled her shirt and under garments off andput on a pink night gown, well she had gotten out of the 'pink stage' but it was still one of her favorite colors. Amy walked over to her balcony opened the doors and stepped out on to it she stared out to the stars "I wish you we're here Shadow with me, I do truly miss you and I know you loved me as well" She remembered the last words hehadsaid to her that fateful day. "_I remember I must keep my promise to you and Maria"_ He ran out of the building to save all of humanity. That was the last time she saw him and everyone including Tails said that he had probably burned up in the atmosphere, she didn't want to believe it but she pretty much had to he hadn't come back in three years and he had lost all of his chaos energy during the battle between Biolizard. Sonic had told her he tried to save Shadow but he had gotten out of reach before a bright light had gotten in between Sonic and Shadow once Sonic opened his eyes he was gone.

Amy had cried for a while that night but then just had to go on with her life and try to forget the past but she still dreamed of Shadow returning to her one day.

'Oh Shadow where are you' She whispered. She closed the doors and made sure they we're locked before getting comfy in her bed and turning out the light going into a deep sleep, not knowing what was outside staring at her perfect beauty as she went into her peaceful sleep. Whatever it was it has a hint of lust in his eyes.

Well, Well, Well look I'm back and I have written another story a story Shadow fans and Amy fans will love Sonic fans you'll like it as well there will be more fluff in the next chapter so be prepared and REVIEW THE FUCKING STORY! Please D


	2. Blood Rose

Chapter 2 is now up YAY! Well only got 2 reviewers but hopefully this next chapter I will get more reviewers so yeah. Now please read!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters here so yeah.

Amy: 15

Sonic: 18

Shadow: between 15-18

More Charcters will be in here in the later chapters Tails Cream and maybe Knux

* * *

Amy had gone into a deep sleep and it seemed as nothing would awaken her, or it seemed… A dark figure stood outside her balcony andwas picking the lock form the outside that very moment. It soon managed to break in.It slowly opened the door to the pink maidens bedroom and approached her bedside staring at her true beauty with it's lustful eyes scanning all her body. He stopped dazing when he heard her mumble something in her sleep, "S-Shadow.." she whispered almost inaudible.

"Amy" he whispered back taking his hand and caressing her left cheek. Somehow Amy had felt someone touching her face so she immediately shot up in her bed and stared at the creature before her. It was a black hedgehog with red streaks on some parts of his body, he had piercing red eyes, claws giant jet black bat wings, and long curved horns on his head, he also had a long tail that had spikes from the tip of his tail to his neck. He looked very evil and terrifying. She felt like fainting but instead gave a high pitch scream out, but a demon hand soon clamped it hand over her mouth to silence her. "Silence my blood rose we wouldn't want anyone to know I'm here" he said with a smirk spread across his face. She tried to scream but it was muffled. The demon took his free hand and touched her forehead and sent a wave vibe to her brain and she soon fainted. The demon then picked up the pink hedgehog up bridal style and her body went limp in his arms. He spread his giant like bat wings and ran out of her bedroom successful with her in his custody andsoared threw the midnight sky.

* * *

In Station Square Sonic walked down a lonely sidewalk in the dark gloomy night he had finished working with Tails and was now walking home, but as he passed the house of Amy Rose he noticed her balcony doors opened. He knew she would never leave them open on such a cold night like this so he decided to check her house out, but as he walked over towards her door to knock a flapping noise caught him off guard. As he looked directly above him a giant bat like creature flew over him with something pink in his arms. That immediately made Sonic stop what he was doing and chase after this thing.

"Hey you stop!" Sonic shouted while running after the so-called 'bird.' The creature stopped and looked below him just to see a blue blur.

"Damn it" the demon whispered under his breath. Once Sonic saw what this thing had in its arms he immediately became furious.

"Let her go you freak!" he screamed up the demon.

The demon only chuckled to himself. "Now, now my friend I need her to come with me"

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"You do not remember me faker?" It said trying to give Sonic a hint.

"S-Shadow? No it can't be you died." Sonic said in disbelief.

"Well what you see before you is what Is here in the flesh!"

"What do you want with her!"

"She is to become my bride blue one" Shadow said in triumph.

Sonic gasped at this and started to clench his fist in anger. "You won't have her not on my watch!"

"We will see my friend we will see" Shadow said with amusement in his voice. Sonic quickly Spin dashed up towards Shadow but hit nothing, as he landed and looked behind him he saw Shadow flying before him.

"Chaos Spear" Shadow shouted as he held Amy with one hand and used chaos spear with the other. It was a direct hit at Sonic lower body as blood poured down his side. Sonic grabbed his side in pain.

"Ha, ha, ha, Foolish mortal you cannot withstand me"

_"It's seems as if Shadows gotten more powerful who knows what power he holds I gotta be more careful"_ Sonic stood up ignoring the aggrading pain on his side.

He shouted "Sonic wind" and directed it at Shadow but Shadow used a new power and shouted

"Demon Fire" and a fire came out from his mouth and hit Sonics attack and it soon died out.

"What the fu.." Sonic said but was soon cut off when Shadow flew towards Sonic and punched him in the ribs causing more pain in Sonic side. Sonic fell on his kneels losing vision and soon collapsed and everything went black from there. Shadow laughed and flew off toward his Kingdom to the Underworld with his love Amy...

Please review tell me did you like it please, please REVIEW!111


	3. I Love You

Wow that was quick I wrote another Chappie yay 

-Claps- well read away my 2 reviewers since nobody else seems to be reading this fanfic :(

Disclaimer: you know what I'm going to say I don't own them, yes everyone knows I don't think anyone owns them here on fan fiction! Sheash

Sonic: 18

Amy Rose: 15

Shadow: between 15-18

Tails: 11

Cream: 9

* * *

As Shadow made his way down toward his castle Amy began to stir in his arms Shadow had now entered the castle and was walking down the long dark corridors, when a familiar black bat popped out from seemingly nowhere.

"Hello Lord Shadow I see you have the girl"

"Yes and she needs to rest."

"Why?" the bat asked with curiosity.

"I ran into an old foe" he said monotone.

"Who may I ask?" Wrath asked once more.

"Sonic the Hedgehog…"

"I know him he's the one who protects the mortals of Station Square." Wrath said.

"Correct." Shadow said as he kept walking towards his room. Wrath soon followed behind with a steady pace as Shadow was walking a little fast.

"So when do you think she will awaken master?"

"Very soon I can feel her stirring in my arms."

"Hmm"

"Now if you excuse me I need to take her to my bedroom" Shadow said as he opened his door and silently closed it behind him.

* * *

Back in Station Square Sonic woke up in an unknown place with a fox staring down at him. The room was white and had pink flowers on the wall there was a ballon that said "Get well Soon." Sonic reached for his head and stopped when he felt pain run throughout his body. He had bandages all over his right side and some on his head.

'W-Where am I?' Sonic asked as he studied his surrounding.

"Well Sonic your in Station Square Hospital." The small fox answered.

"Huh where's Amy and..Shadow!" Sonic asked worriedly.

"Amy? Shadow? What are you talking about Sonic?" The kitsune asked confuzzled. (A/N CONFUZZLED HAHA)

"Shadow he took Amy and he said she was going to be his bride.." Sonic explained.

"What are you talking about and why did I find you all beaten up out near Amy's house?"

"I told you Shadow kidnapped Amy and is going to make her his bride!" Sonic said a little annoyed that Tails didn't understand him the first time.

"Now Sonic maybe it wasn't Shadow it could have been Eggman up to his odd tricks" Tails said reassuringly.

"No I swear it was him and now he's more powerful.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked now kind of believing.

"This isn't the old Shadow we use to know buddy he's a whole new hedgehog!" Sonic said in excitement.

"Well how do you mean this Sonic?"

"He's a demon…"

* * *

Amy's eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up in the bed she had been laid in. She looked around at the new place she had been brought too, She didn't know how she had gotten here but she was soon to find out. She climbed out of the king size bed and started to walk around the strange room. She walked towards a strange picture of a strange creature it looked like a red hedgehog but it had different features, like it had horns, blood red eyes and sharp fangs he also had a black circle on his forehead kind of like an alchemist circle except it had words that were in some sort of alien like language so she couldn't read it. As she turned around a black hedgehog stood behind her startling her. "Well hello my Blood Rose I see you have awaken do you like the picture?" He asked.

"You.. she gasped. You're the one who brought me here"

"Why yes I am" he said as he if he knew everything.

"Stop being cocky who are you and why did you bring me here?" She demanded.

"Blood Rose no need to shout I brought you here because I simply missed you.." he said as he brought her body close to his.

"Nonsense I don't even know you!" she spat in his face.

"Does the name Shadow ring a bell" he whispered in her ear.

She gasped when he said that. "No way it can't be, but I you don't.."

"Look like I did three years back?" I know he cut her off.

"But why?" she asked.

"Because the devil brought me back for a strange reason he said he felt pity for me" he started to explain. "Once he brought me here I was so weak so he transformed me into what you see before you" he said as he stood there in front of her. She was taken aback from what she had heard and started to back away from him. "Shadow I didn't know" she said sadly.

"It's alright I know why you fear me, you think I'll harm you, but I would never dare to, you're my 'rose' Amy, and I love you" He said in almost a whisper and slowly pulled her into a gently soft kiss.

* * *

Come on Tails we gotta save Amy, who knows what Shadow could be doing to her this moment" Sonic stated as he hopped into the X-Tornado.

"Please Mr. Sonic bring Amy back Safely and don't get hurt yourself" Cream said worriedly.

"Will try not to get hurt in the process, but don't worry Cream, Amy will be here safe and sound soon I assure you" Sonic said as he winked at her.

Tails pulled put of the driveway and zoomed into the sky on the search for Amy.

* * *

I hope you liked this Chappie See Staramy I told you I was wroting it as we spoke! Please Review Story! 


	4. Confused & Scared

Hello me again I and some ppl we're saying they couldn't see Shadow as a Demon So I drew A picture of him here's the link http/ don't own nobody now on with the story fool!

* * *

Amy and Shadow soon broke apart from the deep kiss and just stared at each other for a moment until Shadow broke the awkward silence 

"Wow" he said. Amy giggled at his surprised face. She kissed him again but hard and he kissed her back but entered his tongue into her mouth and felt around inside her mouth, she did the same but it was soon interrupted when Wrath came though the door.

"Did I interrupt anything?" he asked almost as if he did it on purpose.

"Actually yes Wrath you did" he said disappointed that heruined their make-out session. Amy saw this strange bat and looked down realizing she had a tad bit of a revealing nightgown on. She quickly hid behind Shadow since she was embarrassed about her pink almost transparent nightly on.

"Oh I forgot Wrath this is Amy, Amy this is Wrath."

"Heheh hello" she said and waved to him.

Wrath did the same.

"So Shadow you think I could get some Clothes by any chance?" She asked sternly. Shadow looked down at her realizing what she had on and blushed himself

"Oh yeah sure!" he said as he rubbed the back of his head. Shadow then put his attention on wrath and spoke.

"Um Wrath could you excuse me and Amy she doesn't exactly want to be seen in her condition right now."

"Oh by all means sure" he left the room knowing by what he meant.

"Ok Ames I'll get you something to wear, be right back ok?" He quickly left the room and came back with some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Here" he said and handed her the clothes. "The bathroom is right over there" he said and pointed in the direction.

"Thanks" she said and then quickly got dressed.

* * *

When she walked out she came out looking even more beautiful than in her skimpy nightgown. Instead of the normal clothes she wears she came out with low riders jeans and v cut sparkly red tang top that had a slight part of her stomach showing and she wore pink and red sneakers 

"Blood Rose I... don't know what to say you look?"

"Beautiful." she answered for him.

"Yeah" he said and pushed her on the bed besides them.

He got on top of her and started kissing her endlessly.

"Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you really bring me here?" Amy asked with curiosity.

"Well the truth is I want you to become my queen" Shadow said waiting for a respond from her.

"Shadow I don't know I'll have to think about it" she said taken aback from the sudden question.

"Well what If I do this, will it change your mind then?"

She giggled as he kissed her from her hand to her arm and then up to her neck.

"Oh Shadow…" she moaned in pleasure.

"You like it?" he asked with lust in his voice.

"Yeah.." she replied tiredly.

"Do you want to.." he started as he began to unzip her pants. She knew what he was looking for and quickly slapped his hand away disgusted.

"Shadow?" she said giving him an awkward look.

"I'm WAY too young, and you know that"

"Sorry I just couldn't control myself" he said ashamed of himself. She pushed him off of her and stood up looking out the window. "Shadow when will you be taking me back?" She asked sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"You know 'home'. She said still looking out the window. Shadow chuckled.

"This is your home Blood Rose" he said thinking this was a joke, But Amy did not laugh with him she only started to think bad things.

"What do you mean this is my home, Shadow I can't live down here I need my family and friends" she said trying not to break down in tears.

"Too bad you will remain here with me and you can make new friends, I won't loose you again!" he said as he started to raise his voice on her. Amy got scared at his sudden outburst and she ran out the door, tears flying behind her. He sighed knowing what he did was wrongand soon chased after her thinking she could get in danger out in the underworld.

* * *

Amy's POV: 

As I ran out the door out to the underworld I had never seen anything like it, I walked around scared at what I had saw around me. There we're all sorts of horrible ugly things around me beasts, demons, and dragons. I screamed as an ugly like fly with drooling fangs flew in my face and every time. I tried to get out of its pathbut itkept buzzing in my face. I backed off slowly and I hit something it was a giant like snake with 3 eyes and had spikes running down it's back looking very fierce. As they came towards me looking hungry with Sylvia that now seemingly turned into acid, I now started to panic. I ran to the left side of them and they had a good pace behind me only a few feet apart from killing me. I saw a cave up ahead that I could probably escape in from the man eating fly and snake, but I tripped on a up turned root and hit the dirt floor.

* * *

The fly and snake soon caught up to me, I screamed the loudest scream I could possible bring up, cause I figured this was the end for me. I shut my eyes tight ready for the pain but it did not come for I heard the words "Chaos Blast" I looked to where it came from and saw Shadow breaking the snake neck in half and throwing the body to the side. He came and approached me and lent a hand towards me and I abruptly took it as he helped me off the floor. "Thanks" I replied not looking at him. 

"Are you ok?" he asked me in worry of me being hurt. "I'm fine!" I said a little harsh to him.

END OF Amy's Pov

* * *

"Amy I.." Shadow began. Amy started walking away from him but Shadow grabbed her wrist so she wouldn't go anywhere.

"Let me go you bastard" she said as she tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Not until you hear what I have to say" he said as he squeezed her wrist tighter.

"OW Shadow your hurting me" she pleaded as tears began to emerge from the corners of her eyes.

He soon let go knowing she wouldn't listen to him. She looked at him for a moment almostas saying "I hate you"and then she ran far, far away from him. Shadow stood there wanting to run after her but also didn'tfeeling a little guilty of what he had put Amy though kidnapping her in the middle of the night, asking her to marry him, and then to top it all off yelling at her.

"Maybe I Should let her go" he murmured to himself. He then turned in the opposite direction and walked away.

FEWWWWWWW that took me awhile well please review! and where's shadow going is he jsut going to let her walk away no! I don't know find out in the next chapter!


	5. Relizations and Confrontions

Ok I'm back again and just to let you guys know if you want to see the picture of Shadow as a Demon. Go to my profile it's there on the top of the page it's at DeviantART so yeah and also there's a picture of Amy and Shadow: demon of them together so check that out

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody. Please move on! 

Amy kept on running she figured Shadow would soon run after her and it wouldn't take him long because of his speed, but as Amy looked back she saw nothing but dead trees and a thick fog, she was very surprised he wasn't following her. So she shrugged and ran up to some strange 5ft black gates and started to shake on them.

"Damn it" she screamed since they would not open.

"Well good thing I got my hammer with me" she said happily, as she pulled her hammer out from seemingly nowhere. She started to bang on the bars of the gate but there seemed to be some sort of gold aura around the gates as if to keep things from getting out. She soon dropped her hammer to her side and fell on her kneels.

"I'll never get outta here" she cried,

As Amy weeped she thought to herself.

"_I just want to get out of here" _

But just as she thought she was doomed to stay in the underworld forever the gates managed to open themselves randomly.

"Huh?" She said in a shock of confuzzlement. She stopped worrying about how the hell they opened and quickly ran out the gates from Hell and ran up the stairs to the Mortal world. Little did she know what kind of power she holds and what a terrible flaw she had made. The gates closed behind her and the gold aura appeared once again surrounding it as a barrier.

"Sonic we've looked everywhere where could she be!" Tails said a little stressed I mean they looked in literally everywhere. The Mystic Ruins, all over Station Square and they even looked on Angel Island, They asked knuckles if he had seen her and he had no idea where she could be so he also went on a search for her. Right now they seemed to have had no karma.

"Come on little buddy we can't give up yet, lets see if anybody in Station Square has seen her"

"Ok Sonic but I don't think they'll know where she is, but wherever Shadow has her he did a good job of hiding her" Tails said still keeping his eyes on the course they were on. Right as they we're about to land they saw a pink dot from below running towards the city.

"TAILS I THINK THAT'S AMY!" Sonic shouted in Tail's ears while pointing to the dot.

"Ow Sonic no need to scream!" Tails said as he rubbed his delicate fox ears.

As they neared the ground Sonic got a clear view of the pink dot and it was Amy as he thought, he quickly jumped out of the plane just before it landed and ran towards her. He sped towards the girl, picked her up span her around once and hugged her to death.

"Oh Amy thank god your ok!" he said excitedly.

"Amy on the other hand couldn't breathe since Sonic had her in a tight grip, as if he would never let go of the pink hedgehog.

"S-sonic I can't breathe!" She said as she gasped for air.

Sonic realized what he was doing and gently set her on the ground.

"Amy how did you escape?"

"Well I…"

"Did Shadow hurt you?"

"He kind of…"

"Why did he want you?

"The reason…"

"Where did he take you?"

"He took me…"

Tell me tell me tell me!" Sonic asked desperately.

"SONIC!" she screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Geez does everyone have to scream today" Tails said as a sweat drop appeared on his temple.

"Sonic, Amy started. Let 'me' answer your questions one by one"

"Ok" Sonic said coolly. Amy took a breath, and began to explain to Sonic what was going on and why it happened. Sonic listened and was intrigued by all of the information he had heard from her.

"So what your saying is Shadow wants you to be his lover and bride so you can live with him in the underworld for eternity?" Sonic asked a little puzzled about all of this.

"Yes and I figured he come after me but he didn't" Amy said also puzzled about that.

"Well that's weird" Tails said joining the conversation.

" Well don't worry Amy if he does try to come after you again I'll be there to protect you!" Sonic said as if he we're a Knight in Shinning armor. Amy giggled she thought Sonic had said he didn't love her but now she was starting to think maybe he had changed his mind.

"Thanks Sonic lets go back to my place for awhile and I can make you guys some dinner" She said.

"Alright!" The fox and blue hedgehog said in union.

Sonic and the fox ran towards the X-Tornado while Amy stood there thinking about something.

"_Shadow.."_

"Hey Ames you coming?" Sonic shouted to the girl.

"Yeah she said and turned around and ran towards the plane while hoping in.

"_Please be ok" _

So Sonic, Tails and Amy all headed back to her house to rest for the night.

Meanwhile back in the underworld or what you would call Hell… XD

Shadow walked in to a palace with a giant throne that someone was sitting in. He looked at the person but you couldn't see the face of the one who sat there.

"Ah, Shadow you let your bride go?" A dark Mysterious red demon hedgehog said.

"Well sir I let her go for her own reasons, she seemed to hate it down here, and she didn't really love me as I thought, I did put her in danger, and get upset with her" Shadow explained.

"Yes but you don't seem to realize what you have let escape" he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What do you mean Lord Satan?" Shadow asked confused.

"What I mean is you let the Dark Blood Queen go" he said as he arose from his throne.

" Dark Blood Queen?"

"Yes she is the one who can open 'The Gates of Hell' and also close them, she can prevent us from getting through, but also she can open them for us only if she is on our side, but you Shadow can bring her here using your special technique "Chaos Control". You're the only one who can go to both sides", 'You Shadow are our leader!" Lord Satan said with excitement.

"What if I don't want to do it?" Shadow said not liking the idea.

"Then I will banish you of ever seeing the girl" He said knowing Shadow would disagree with his own idea and follow his.

"You can't do that!" Shadow shouted.

"I can and I will," he said darkly.

Shadow grunted, while thinking hard about his choice.

"I'm the one who brought you back Shadow, I know how much you wished to see her smiling face again, I am the one you should be thanking, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here today"

Shadow clenched his fist and closed his eyes tight in frustration and fear.

"Also if you don't do it, I'll use my powers and have her get killed by a unnatural force and bring her here, then turn her evil to make her my own bride. He said with an evil chuckle.

"Shadow snapped his eyes open with a shocked expression on his face, he gasped "No.." he whispered.

"Is it a yes then?" Satan asked with patience.

"Yes I'll do it" Shadow said frowning.

"Good.." he said while smirking.

"Now what I want you to do Shadow is go over to the other side and bring me the girl and I shall force her to open 'The Gates' that 'God' made to prevent us from getting through. Once she opens them we shall kill all living beings and then we shall rule the mortal world!" he said as an evil grin spread across his face once more.

Shadow looked down in sadness, he didn't want to use Amy for domination but he didn't want to never be able to see her again or let her get killed and be taken by another evil being. His decision was made he was going to have to kidnap her again…

Well so It seems Shadow is being forced to use his one lover to dominate the world but also Amy holds a gift to unlock the gates of hell scary well please review this story and also some good news I'm writing an 'actual' chapter for "The Teen Titans Meet Sonic" so that will be up soon and also if I haven't reviewed your Stories for a while yet it's because my internet was down and I was writing this Chappie until someone came out fix it so anyhow Jaa mata ne, peace out!


	6. The Rose has been Picked again

Amy's Apartment 9:00pm:

That Night when Sonic and Tails arrived at Amy's house they plopped themselves down at the dinner table, waiting for Amy to finish preparing the meal. They watched as Amy walk back and forth making the meal, which she was going to serve. Once Amy had pulled out the hot fresh meal that she had nicely cooked, Sonic and Tails eyes widened with delight. It was aCheesychicken and rice meal she had cooked up. It smelled delicious, and as she turned around she saw the two males drooling over the smell.

As she placed both dishes down on the table with a side of mashedpotatoes and put plates in front of them they immediately started to dig in. She was shocked of how much they could eat Sonic ate 5 servings and Tails ate 3. She was glad she made 2 of them or she wouldn't have gotten any.

* * *

Just as she was finishing with one serving of her meal she heard a ding and ran towards the oven and pulled it open just to see a nice hot cake. Sonics eyes went wide in awe. He stood up about to devour it until Amy spoke.

"Sonic not yet you have to let it cool and then I'll put some chocolate glaze on"

"But it looks so good even without the icing but it does make it sound better" Sonic said while having thoughts running through his head about the cake.

Tails also saw the wonderful desert Amy had prepared but decided he needed to let his food digest.

"Come on Sonic we can watch T.V while Amy's finishing the cake" Tails recommended.

"Ok…" Sonic moaned.

Sonic and Tails flopped on the sofa and started channel surfing while Amy decorated the cake with a Chocolate glaze and juicy Strawberries placed on top. Sonic sniffed the air and turned his head away from channel surfing watching Amy's every move, but Amy noticed this and gave him a glare.

"Sonic No!" She said as she waved her finger around.

Sonic whined and went back to watching T.V. They decided to watch 'Amazing Race'.

"Wow it takes these people forever just to go all over the world I could do this in a second!" Sonic said starting to babble about how he could do it faster.

"First off Sonic you could never be able to do it in a second because you have many tasks to do during the adventure, and two you can't run from Station Square to China or Russia to Canada it would be impossible!"

"Not for Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said showing his famous smile off. Tails sighed giving up knowing Sonic was too cocky to tamper with.

"It's ready!' Amy shouted from the kitchen

"Alright finally!" Sonic Whooshed into the kitchen and almost made Amy drop the cake by tripping her until Sonic caught her with one arm and the cake held trembley in her arms.

"That was close!" Sonic commented.

"Yeah that was, I could have cracked my head open" Amy said as she placed the cake on the table.

"No I was talking about the cake you almost dropped it you fool!" Sonic said as he took a bit out of the warm cake.

Amy gave him a death glare while a vein popped on her forehead. She was very mad at Sonic for not caring about her safety.

"What did you say?" Amy said with her hammer in hand.

"I was just kidding Ames he said as a sweat drop appeared on his head.

"Oh..Ok"

* * *

9:45pm:

After finishing the cake and cleaning the dishes Amy headed for bed.

"Guys I'm gonna go to bed now" She told them as she walked towards her room.

"Ok" Sonic said while finishing off his forth piece of cake.

"Where will we sleep?" the young kitsune asked.

Sonic looked at him and smirked "Don't worry buddy we'll sleep on the couch" Sonic answered for him.

Tails smiled "Alright, dips on the red sofa!" Tails said. He ran towards the sofa and landed on it and shut his eyes tight feeling the comfort ness

Amy giggled, "Ok boys I'll get some pillows and blankets"

She walked to her closet and searched through the rack of clothes and boxes to get spare pillows.

She soon found some and came back into the living room with the pillows and blankets and handed them to the males.

"Thanks Amy" they both said in union.

Amy smiled and walked off to her room.

Sonic and Tails soon got comfy and Tails drifted off into a sleep state while Sonic was laying there on the other couch thinking about what had gone on today.

"I can't let Shadow get to Amy again so I'll have to watch guard and not fall asleep" Sonic thought to himself. Sonic looked at the ceiling and then to the clock which read 10: 14pm, once he saw that, he yawned.

* * *

In Amy's Room10: 15pm:

Amy was going to change but decided she would walk outside for a sec on her balcony to get some fresh air. She felt the cool breeze tickle her face and she enjoyed it. She looked up to the dark sky with only a few bight stars that lit it up.

She sighed, "I wonder what Shadow is up to right now?" She looked around at the houses below her since she had an apartment.

"He's probably looking for me," she said in a whisper.

"You got that right babe," a deep mysterious voice said.

Amy gasped and stepped back to see where the voice came from.

A dark figure stepped out from the shadows only to be the one called Shadow. Amy looked at him surprised, "what do you want?"

"I'm sorry my rose but I need you to come with me again. He asked holding his right hand out as if wanting her to take it.

Amy gave him a glare, "No I'm not going with you!" she started to back up but met the bars of her balcony.

"Rose this is a life or death matter" he said pleadingly walking towards her.

She turned around not wanting to look at him.

Shadow was getting irritated she wasn't cooperating with him, "Then you leave me no choice" he raised his hand aiming it at the back of her head to use some sort of power to knock her out again.

"Don't even try to hurt me or I'll call Sonic!" she warned him as she turned around.

"Sonic, he is here too?" he asked shocked.

Amy smirked, "Yeah he's protecting me from 'you' she said as she pointed to him.

Shadow chuckled, "Well he's not doing a good job of it" Shadow commented.

"Amy realized Sonic wasn't here and she screamed out his name. "SONIC!" She screamed repeatedly, but Shadow was smart and quickly ran over and clamped his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Come on we're going he said as he tried to pick her up bridle style. Amy kicked and punched trying to do anything to stall him from escaping with her.

"Shadow started to get annoyed with this all since he could not fly with her doing so and decided to throw her over his shoulder.

Amy now had no hand covering her mouth any longer and had the chance to scream for help.

"Help me!" she screamed once more. Shadow was about to lift off of the ground, but was hit in the back by a blue blur; he fell to the ground dropping the pink hedgehog.

Amy ran behind Sonic with the azul hedgehog holding his arms out, protecting the girl hedgehog.

"I won't let you take her again," he said with a deadly glare. Tails soon came out and gasped, Sonic 'was' telling the truth Shadow was alive and was a demon.

Shadow looked at the young fox and chuckled, "This will be certainly easy he said as he threw a Chaos spear at Sonic, but Sonic picked up Amy and dodged it with ease. The blue hedgehog placed her down and wiped his nose, "I'm not letting you take her Shad" Sonic repeated.

Shadow smirked, "I'm sure you won't" Shadow said monotone.

"Tails take Amy and run go somewhere safe"

"Ok Sonic good luck with defeating him" Tails said.

"Faker I have no time for you, I need Rose it's important!" he said as he prepared to fly and use an air attack on him.

"Give me all you got Shadow!" Sonic said mockingly"

"Prepare to die blue hedgehog!" The onyx hedgehog said in a certain way of saying 'your dead'.

Shadow then lifted off the floor and flew a few good feet in the air, then dove down towards Sonic, while performing a spin dash with a red aura surrounding his body.

Sonic stood there waiting for the blow but jumped and used his spin dash to hit Shadow on his back once he landed.

Shadow fell to the floor but quickly jumped up and used 'Demon fire' his newest attack on the blue one.

Sonic felt the burning sensation on his back and fell to the floor from the stinging, eructating pain. Shadow chuckled at his pathetic attempt to defeat him. The ebony Hedgehog looked to his right at Amy and Tails running from afar.

"This is too easy…" Shadow said smirking.

Shadow lifted off the ground and flew towards the two.

* * *

Meanwhile Tails had Amy's hand and was running through a deep darkforest while Amy was trying to catch her breath. Shadow was right on top of them and started to lower from above to snatch Amy with Tails not knowing. Tails saw Shadow very close to Amy from above and quickly pushed her to the floor, while Shadow missed grabbing her. "Shit" the ebony one whispered under his breath.

"Come on Amy Tails said as he helped her off the dirt path and ran towards a small cave only Tails and Amy could probably fit in, But as Tails ran towards it with Amy Shadow blocked their entrance to getting in.

"Tails I don't want to hurt you, but give me Amy" Shadow demanded.

Tails looked at Amy and then back at Shadow, "No way Sonic told me to protect Amy and I won't let you take her!"

"Very well then foolish boy" Shadow said as he prepared a Chaos Spear.

Tails shut his eyes waiting for the pain to come as he sheilded Amy.

"Wait!" Amy shouted.

Tails and Shadow both stared at her wondering what she was shouting about.

Amy looked down so her bangs covered her eyes, "Shadow if you want me that bad please just take me, just don't hurt Tails or Sonic anymore, please I beg of you" She said as some tears trickled down her face. Shadow new how much she hated seeing people she loved getting hurt so he decided no to hurt the young fox. "Alright then please Amy come here" he asked politly.

She looked back at Tails, "Tails don't worry I'll be fine" she then walked towards Shadow and took a hold of his hand.

"I assure you foxchildshe'll be fine with me I would never hurt her" Shadow said to the fox so he would not have to worry about her.

Tails nodded, "If you do hurt Sonic will kill you" Tails warned.

"I am sure…" Shadow said sarcastically, He pulled Amy closer to his body and then he shouted Chaos Control and they we're gone in a blink of the eye.

Whew sorry it took so long to update I had my Chapter written and all but my computer got screwed up so I couldn't go on the internet or check e-mails so when my computer did get fixed I had like 41 new messages and had to read all the stories and review them and what not so sorry again for the inconvenience, XD lol anyhow how did you like it I already wrote a good amount on the next chapter and TTMS is coming up pretty soon too with the next chapter.


	7. Lies

Ok so when you read this if you have it listen to or download it on I-tunes or Lime wire ect It's called **Danger, Keep Away- Slipknot** there such a awesome band I LOVE them they have like the best heavy metalist but this song I put in here is depressed metal I was listing to it while I wrote this chapter! Rock on Slipknot

* * *

Amy and Shadow reappeared at the gates of hell where she had once escaped. Shadow held Amy by her right arm while Amy looked a Shadow strangely. 

Amy gave him a worried look, "Why did you bring me back here Shadow?"

He glared at her and then started to walk, "Because my Master told me too" he simply stated.

"Who is he, and what does he want with me?" She asked.

"His name is Satan, and I'm not sure what he wants" he lied on the last part so she wouldn't get scared.

Amy gulped and tried to smile to show she wasn't scared, But Shadow could see the fear in her eyes, he grabbed Amy in his arms and held her chin so she would look in his eyes.

"Amy just to let you know, I love you and I would never let anything bad happen to you" Shadow looked into her sparkling emerald eyes.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "I know you wouldn't let anything hurt me Shaddie"

He stood there for a minute and stroked her pink hair and just stared into herbeauty. Shadow then shook out of what he was doing and continued with his task. He took a hold of her hand and started to walk.

"Come on, Master awaits you" he said as he lead her towards the kingdom. Amy looked towards where they we're going and shivered a bit, "_What ever he wants with me, I hope it's not bad…"_ she thought.

* * *

Sonic lifted himself off the ground, "ugh, man Shadow wasn't kidding when he said he would defeat me" Just then Sonic saw a fox coming out of the balcony door. 

"Sonic!" He looked at Tails but noticed something missing.

"Tails where's Amy?" Sonic asked worried.

"Shadow got her" Tails answered

"He has her we have to get her back but we don't know how to get to the underworld…" he sighed at the last part.

Tails giggled, "Oh yes we do!"

Sonic titled his head to the side, "huh what you talking about buddy?"

"I put a tracking device on Amy before Shadow transported her and himself away" Tails explained.

Sonic gave him thumbs up, "Alright buddy!"

Tails smiled, "Now lets go get Amy"

* * *

Shadow and Amy entered a darkroom where they could see someone sitting on the throne. 

The Devil chuckled evilly and smiled, "Ah Shadow I see you followed my Orders," Shadow bowed and then looked up to him,

"Yes and it was not a difficult task my lord" Amy looked up to the strange hedgehog he looked like Shadow he had bat wings, claws, horns, piecing red eyes, and also had a black circle on his forehead with strange markings, but he looked familiar,

_"Where have I seen him before could it have been him in that picture in Shadows room?" _She thought to herself. Satan walked down the steps and looked at Amy up and down, "Hello my dear welcome to my Kingdom, I hope you will enjoy your stay here" he said as he took a hold of her hand and kissed the top of it.

She blushed as he kissed her. "By the way my name is Satan" She nodded, "Oh well my name is Amy, Amy Rose" He smiled at her showing off his fangs, "Yes I know all about you, In fact I've heard much about you from Shadow" He looked at her seductively. "You know you are a very pretty young women" he commented. She giggled and blushed, "Thanks" Shadow noticed him flirting with her and coughed so he would stop. "Ahem"

"So why is it you need me?" Amy asked curiously.

"Oh well you see Amy you hold a special power that none of us can use. A special gift that can unlock the gates of Hell" he explained.

Amy had a flashback of her going through those gates, "_So that's how I escaped, because I hold a certain power?"_

Amy gave them a glare, "So that's why you need me to get out of here out of your prison?" she started to slowly back away from Shadow and Satan. Satan walked towards her pleading for her to help, "Please pink rose if you help us you, Shadow, and I could rule the world we could use the mortals as slaves!" He started to get excited. Amy's back hit a wall and she could not go anywhere. "What ever you say I will never help you dominate the world"

Shadow held Amy's arms so she wouldn't escape, "Please Amy I beg of you, please do for Master if you don't who knows what will happen to you"

Amy kept struggling in his grip so Shadow let go.

"He can't do anything to me!" she shouted.

Satan chuckled, "Oh but I can my dear you have no idea who your dealing with" that last part he whispered darkly.

Amy just got scared and started to run but as she ran Wrath popped out from nowhere and grabbed her from behind. She screamed asshe cried for help, but no avail. Amy began to cry tears of fear,

"Please Shadow don't let him do this to me she begged" Shadow looked down in shame, "I'm sorry Amy I justdon't want to see you get hurt, even worse killed" Amy frowned and became angry, "I can't believe you, you used me you probably don't even love me Shadow!

Satan snapped his fingers, Thats enough, Wrath please take our guest away for me I'll talk to her in a moment" Wrath nodded and carried her away to the dungeon. "Shadow good job on bring her here she will open the gates tomorrow afternoon. Satan then walked towards the hallway and disappeared around the corner. I can't believe Amy hates me it's all my fault I should have never brought her here" He sat in a corner and looked down in shame.

* * *

**Slipknot-Danger -keep away**

We too feel alone…

That place in my mind  
is that space that you call mine  
that place in my mind  
is that space that you call mine

**"_She will never trust me..."_**

There ever been all the time  
Lost enslaved fatal decline  
I've been waiting for this too fool (Good…)  
the pieces are only as good as the whole

**"_She'll never love me..."_**

Severed with self from my all a lie  
Cut out the only thing that was right  
What If I never saw you again  
I'd die right next to you in the end

**"**_**I can feel her pain..."  
**_  
That place in my mind  
is that space that you call mine  
that place in my mind  
is that space that you call mine

**"_I wish she knew that I do truly love her..."_**

I wouldn't let you walk away  
without hearing what I have to say...  
without hearing what I have to say...  
without hearing what I have to say...

Well that's the end of the Chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! FOR INSPIRATION!


	8. A Brawl!

Hello next chappie! I'm starting to get more reviewers! Yay -claps-

**Disclaimer: don't own anyone never will how sad..:(

* * *

Satan walked down the long dark corridors of the dungeon until he came across the room Amy was being held in. He grabbed the keys hanging from the wall across the cell door and he carefully opened the doors. Amy Rose had her wrist shackled to the wall and she was struggling in them. She looked very worn out her pants we're ripped at her knees, her shirt was dirty she had scratch marks on her face and her hair was dirty as well. "Struggle all you want Amy Rose you will not escape" the red demon hedgehog said in a dark tone.**

Amy glared and turned her attention back on the chains, "Leave me alone you demon"

He chuckled, "You're a very funny girl Amy Rose I like your spunk, it amuses me" All Amy did was turn her nose up at him and ignore him. "No wonder Shadow loves you pink rose, I can see how beautiful your inner core is" his eyes scanned down her body and eventually his eyes met her face again.

She saw what he was doing, and she saw the look on his face when he looked at her so she started to freak out, "Whatever you're thinking right now I'll kill you if you attempt anything on me pal" she warned.

"Like I would try," Satan said sarcastically.

She growled. "Well I did not come down here to mock you, I just came to say you 'will' be opening the gates tomorrow for us"

Amy's eyes went wide, "No way you can't make me!" she screamed.

"I can and I will," he said as he touched her forehead, he sent some sort of vibe into her mind" Amy struggled against his powers but no use she was mindless. He stepped back, "What will you do tomorrow?" Amy's eyes we're emotionless, "I will open the gates of hell for you my lord" she stated dully.

"Good girl" and he patted her head and shut the door and walked out. He now had her under his complete control, with her to do as he said.

* * *

Sonic and Tails flew above a cemetery while Tails checked his tracking device it beeped a red light as they followed the course of Amy. "Well Sonic one good thing is it doesn't look like Amy's moving much, so Shadow probably has her trapped in a room" Sonic nodded understanding. "So bro are we getting closer?"

"Well sort of I fixed the X-Tornado and designed it to Chaos Control us to Hell once we're right on top of Amy's location" Tails explained.

* * *

"I see" Sonic said sort of in an understanding tone.

Shadow snuck out of his room in the middle of the night, and snuck down stairs to the chambers where prisoners we're held.

He quietly whispered Amy's name out hoping she would respond, "Amy, Amy Rose can you hear me?" he got down to the end of the chamber and saw a pink hedgehog curled up in a corner. "Amy!" he shouted a little too loud, but he ignored it and clutched the iron bars. "Ames you doing ok?" she did not answer, but only have a blank expression written over her face. "Ames?" she still did not respond only sit there as if she was staring off into space in another world. Her eyes looked so lifeless, dull, empty of any soul almost as if her sprit had been broken, shattered, misplaced. Shadow thought of a way to free her. Amy I'm going to knock the door down so duck. She still sat there motionless; he kicked the door down and ran to her side. He grabbed a hold of her arms and shook her, "Ames talk to me please?" _"What's wrong with her" _he thought.

Shadow tilted his head to his side, "Amy why won't you speak to me, come on your still not mad at me are you?"

"She's not mad, she's under my control," someone said from behind.

"Master, why are you doing this?" Satan shook his head in disappointment, "She was refusing my commands"

"I don't care, put her back to normal" Shadow demanded.

Satan smirked, "Here's the thing, I won't let her go until she promises she'll do what I say"

Shadow thought for a while he knew she would never do something so evil and as to take over the world.

Shadow shook his head, "No way she'll never do it, and you better let her go!" he shouted in his face.

"You dare talk back to me?" he was taken aback.

"Yeah you got a problem with that?" Shadow mocked.

Satan's eyes turned deadly white as he stuck his hand towards Shadow. Shadow got into fighting stance, "Show me what you got"

Satan sent out a powerful wave that knocked Shadow to the wall behind him, but as Shadow tried to run forward, he could not move at all, for it felt like a force was holding him back. Shadow looked around, "What the, what is this damn thing?" Shadow asked starting to panic. Satan chuckled at his pathetic attempt to break free from his grasp, "It's the true powers I hold, Shadow you fool, you know you can't beat me so give in" Shadow looked into the eyes of his so called master and used his magic words, "Chaos Control" and with that he disappeared. Satan was surprised he looked all around him waiting for Shadow to appear and attack, but it seemed he did not come until Satan let down his guard. Shadow reappeared and smashed the red demon hedgehog into a wall. The brick red demon cautiously got up holding his broken limb and snapped it into place. Satan snickered, "So Shadow I see you've been working out" he mocked in annoyance. Shadow just smirked showing off his fangs, "You could say that"

"Well once again, you know you can't beat me, it's impossible for I am invincible!"

"Just shut up and fight me will you?"

"What ever you say" and Shadow launched himself at Satan and a brawl began.

Review! Please!


	9. Amy?

Hello I just finished "TTMS" so now I'm finishing this story hope you enjoy! D

Disclaimer: Sega owns them not me Kay?

* * *

Amy sat there blissfully unaware of her surroundings, while Shadow and Satan we're still at each other's necks. Shadow threw another punch at Satan. The red demon hedgehog was thrown back and hit the wall behind him. "Damn you" he said under his breath, and then he fell unconscious. Shadow was relived that he was down at the moment so he walked towards Amy who was staring off into space. He held her by the arms and looked into her lifeless eyes, "Amy, Amy, can you hear me?" he shook her. Still she sat there as if her life had been sucked out of her. Shadow didn't seem to notice the figure approaching from behind him. Shadow kept trying to snap Amy out of it until a hand smacked the side of his head and knocked him down to unconsciousness. "Shadow give up it's no use, the only one who can put her back to normal is me" Shadow lay on the cold floor as he was starting to lose consciousness. "So you might as well give in, you cannot fight me" He laughed and Shadow slipped to unconsciousness. Satan clapped his hands and soon two bats appeared at his sides, "Boys take this traitor and lock him up" The two bats nodded grabbed him bythe arms, and dragged him away. As Satan watch them take Shadow awayhe walked towards where Amy was sitting, he leaned down and stroked her pink quills, "Ah Amy Rose it seems Shadow will never be able to rescue you now, so how bout we go upstairs to start preparing" She nodded and took a hold of his hand to lift herself off the floor, he held her by the handand they proceeded down the hallway. You could hear an evil chuckle echo through the halls.

* * *

Sonic on the search:

Sonic and Tails soared through the dark sky still on the search for Amy, that's until a beeping sound caught Sonics attention, "Tails what's that noise?"

Tails looked at his computerized map and saw the blinking red dot, "Oh that means Amy's close by" Sonics eyes went wide, "Really well go faster!" Sonic demanded.

Tails had a sweat drop on his forehead and he gripped the handles and thrusted forward.

* * *

Throne:

Satan led Amy up to his throne where he sat her in the chair next to him. Amy sat there as if she had no control what so ever. Satan sat himself down looked to his right at the pink hedgehog, and patted her head, "Soon my dear, soon…"

Dungeon:

Shadow was leaned against the wall in the deepest parts of the dungeon and was starting to awaken. He looked around at his surrounding as gasped at where he was. He tried to move his arm to hold his head but saw that his arms we're strapped to chains. The ebony hedgehog sighed, but he soon remembered something, "Shit I let him get away with Amy, now what?" he tried to pull the chains out of the wall but no avail. "Damn it!" he cursed. His crimson eyes looked around the premises.

* * *

With Sonic and Tails:

Sonic and Tails we're now directly above Amy's location.

Tails looked back at Sonic, "Sonic this is it, are you ready?" Sonic looked at Tails and gave him thumbs up, "Go for it buddy I'm ready" Tails nodded and focused himself on his controls, he switched a few switches and soon he pushed a blue button. A bright red light appeared around the plane and they we're gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Hell:

They soon appeared in what seemed like a cemetery. It was dark and had an evil feeling like a dark presence was near. As Sonic and Tails hopped out of the plane, they stared at their surroundings. Tails shivered, I'm scared" Sonic came out of his thoughts and looked at the frighten kitsune, "Tails It's ok I'm here, come on lets go find Amy" With that said Sonic and Tails proceeded into the castle.

Castle:

Sonic and Tails crept through the castle and soon encountered some bodyguards guarding a large brown door. The guards we're two demon monkeys who had large muscles, fangs popping out from their bottom lip, and had giant bat wings, they had sharp claws, and piercing red eyes. They also wore Armor to protect themselves. Sonic figured they might be keeping Amy in there so he was trying to look for a weak spot, that is until he heard them talking. Soon he and Tails started eavesdropping on the two monkeys. As they we're hiding behind a large vase, they two primates seem to be talking about Shadow, "George you know the lord will kill us if anyone gets past us?" "Yeah, yeah, I know, he'll have our heads," exclaimed the other guard. "Why are we guarding this door, to make sure Shadow or anyone else doesn't get past?" George shook his head and smacked his brother, "Duh dummy he doesn't want anyone interfering with him while he has that pink hedgehog who's opening the gates for us tomorrow" Sonic and Tails gasped as there heard Shadow didn't have Amy after all and they we're using her as a tool. What Sonic and Tails didn't that the guards somehow heard them and ran over to we're they heard the noise, "Hey you!" They two ran towards the fox and Hedgehog but failed at capturing them as they jumped over theirs heads. "Fuck" one of the guards said as they crashed into large vase. Sonic and Tails looked back at the guards spread across the floor, and they made a run for it to the dungeon.

Dungeon:

Sonic and tails crept quietly down the stairs and heard moaning coming from down the hall. Tails gulped and looked up to Sonic as if saying, 'after you'. So as Sonic walked down the moaning got louder until it became grunts. Now Sonic knew who that was. "Shadow?" he whispered out to the darkness. Sonic couldn't make out who was in the cell that he had come to, but he could see a hint of red, "Shadow is that you?" he whispered once more. The ebony hedgehog lifted his head up and saw no other than Sonic, "Sonic what are you doing here?" he asked startled. Sonic smirked and chuckled, "Saving your ass bud" Tails pulled a laser out from behind his tail and sliced open the bars Shadow had been imprisoned in, then he went inside and took the cuffs off of Shadow ankles, and wrist. Shadow stretched and nodded in thanks to the two for helping him in need, "Thank you, now if you excuse me I need to take care of some business" Shadow said as he ran for the exit, until Sonic caught him by the arm, "Hold it, where's Amy?" Shadow sighed and turned around to face the blue one, "Satan has her, she under some sort of mind control I can't snap her out of it" Tails was confused, "Why does he want her?" The black and red hedgehog looked down in shame, "He wants to use her for domination" The kitsune gasped, "How?" Shadow looked back up at the fox, "Somehow Amy has the powers to open the gates, don't ask me I don't know that much, all I know is that she can open them" "So why can't you guys open them?" Sonic asked. "Well I'm not sure supposedly God cursed the gates so if any one of us tried to even touch them we would be destroyed. " Tails ran to the exit, "come on lets go!" he shouted. Sonic and Shadow nodded and ran up to join him.


	10. The Gates have Been Opened

Hello Me again with my new chapter, Oh does anyone know or has heard of the new Hedgehog coming this Nov, 17 2006 in the new Sonic game, his name is Silver I have a pic of him in my profile, if you want to see him you have to go to Fav charters. Also I have link to learn more about him so get on to that after reading.

Disclaimer: don't own anyone…

* * *

The day had come where the pink hedgehog's destiny had come. She had her arm wrapped around the evil red demon, as he led her towards his balcony where millions of other demons awaited their master. They all cheered as they saw him emerge from the purple curtains, "Finally!" one of the demons said, "We are ready for domination!" another one cheered. Satan chuckled to himself, "hush yourselves and be patience we will open the gates momentarily" he explained. The crimson demon glanced at Amy for a second, "As you all know the date is 666, and for my birthday, we shall dominate the mortal world!" The warrior demons began to cheer again. "To the gates!" The red demon said as he lifted Amy into his arms he spread his giant bat wings and flew down to the ground. He landed a few feet in front of the gate, and slowly put her down on the floor. He pushed her towards the gates. She walked slowly up to the gates and stared for a few seconds. She then lifted her arms up towards the gates and her eyes changed a certain color, blue to be exact and sure enough the gates soon opened, but as they opened she fainted, and collapsed to the cold ground. All they demons just ran up the stairs and stepped over her frail body, but as the Satan walked towards her he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Thanks babe you're a real help…" with that he ran out with the others.

* * *

Shadow and Sonic we're just in time to miss vandalizing their plans. Sonic saw Amy lying on the floor motionless, and gasped at the sight, "Amy!" he ran down the hill he was on and leaned over her. "Amy can you hear me?" she moaned. Shadow saw her and also ran down towards her with Tails not far behind. Tails checked her pulse, "She stills alive, but she's her body's weak" "Thank god" Shadow whispered. "Come on, we need to get out of here" Sonic said. He lifted her up into his arms, and her body went limp. They started running, and ran through the gate and up the stairs to the mortal world. Once they entered it they saw a gruesome sight. Corpses we're scattered across the road, people who we' rent dead we're running for their lives from demons. Some people we're injured, but they we're injured in such a way that they would have no chance of being saved. Sonic closed his eyes from seeing the catastrophe. That's when Amy started stirring in Sonics arms and she awoke to disturbing scene, "Huh…what… where am I?" she asked. They all looked down at the pink hedgehog happy to see her awake. Shadow was relived the most that she was ok, "Amy your alright!" Amy looked up at the ebony hedgehog and stuck her nose up and him, "Hmpf" Shadow's smile turned to a frown, "Come on your still not mad at me, are you?" He reached out to caress her cheek, but she smacked his hand away from her, "Don't touch me!" Sonic was confused, "What's with the attitude change?" Amy looked at Sonic and explained, "He used me, brought me to the netherworld and practically sold me to that devil!" Sonic and Tails looked back to Shadow in hope this wasn't true. "That's not true, one thing if I didn't bring her then she was going to be killed, and I couldn't let myself see that happen to the one I love." Amy had tears in her eyes, "Shadow…I didn't know"

"You wouldn't let me explain…" Amy jumped out of Sonic arms and into Shadows as she hugged him and he returned the hug. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. Tails had a smile on his face for this happy moment, while Sonic was gagging at the site like an immature child. They broke apart and forgave each other. "We should stop Satan now" Amy nodded in agreement, "your right we should!" with that they set off to stop the madness.

* * *

So how did you like the Chapter? Tell me in the review, oh and does any one realize what day it is? 6.6.6 well please remember to check my Profile out for the pic of Silver, and I got some cool stuff there and one more thing **I will not add up the next chapter until I get 5 reviews! So better review! Quick go! NOW**


	11. It's Begun

Yay –claps- I got reviews! Thanks to:

PrincessPJ

Staramy

Albino Auqaminer

Lizzey The White Tiger

Mars Star 

Disney Villain

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone…

* * *

It's begun:

On a broken down building that had been completely destroy sat the one they called the lord of the under world Satan he was enjoying watching the mortals suffer he chuckled to himself,

"This is all I've dreamed!" He saw a small white fox girl running to hide, what she didn't know is that Satan was watching her from above.

"What are you running from girl?" he asked her scaring the crap out of her. The frighten child looked up to see a pair of blood red eyes staring down at her, "I lost my mommy and I can't find her" the girl looked no more then 5.

"That's a pity it's a big world out there you know, you may never find her" The girl started to cry, "I want my mommy!" Satan was already starting to get pissed off by the child. "Shut up!" flames came from his hands and barley missed the girl's head. She luckily ducked and ran off somewhere in the distance. "Stupid mortal childcrying, she was giving me a headache, and to think I was going to spare her"

* * *

Shadow, Sonic, Tails, and Amy we're desperate to get this horrible mess situated. "Come on I know where he is," Shadow said as he led the way to find Satan. "Shadow how do you know that's he's this way?" Amy asked. Shadow looked back at her, "Because this force pulling me, he's has to be this way I'm not sure why, but I'm positive there, just trust me" Amy knew she had a chance in trusting Shadow so she and the rest continued to follow him.

They got to the worst part of the city, a lot of it had been damaged, stuff was set on fire and most building we're crumbled to the ground, everyone was being very cautious for any surprise attack. Amy gulped and held on to Shadow's arm, "Shadow I don't like this it doesn't fell right…" Shadow looked down at the terrified, hedgehog, "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you" She looked up at the onyx hedgehog, "Really?" He nodded. Sonic and Tails we're a few feet behind Shadow and Amy, a crackle was heard from behind them, "Hold it!" Sonic shouted, they stopped and looked back, "Did anyone else besides me hear that?"

Amy looked around, "hear what?" Sonic scanned his trained eyes around them, "It sounded like we're being followed," he whispered lowly.

Shadow shook off the thought, "Sonic it was probably just a cat, or a rock that crumbled off one of the buildings" Tails shook his head in disbelief, "No I heard something too"

All the sudden a giant Demon rhino came charging out from behind some debris, coming straight towards Amy and Shadow, but Shadow was quick and grabbed Amy and chaos control from being hit. This wasn't any ordinary rhino instead of horns on his nose he had an axe, he looked very dangerous and someone you would not want to mess with. Amy Shadow reappeared next to Tails and Sonic who we're clear out of the way.

"Shadow what are we going to do?" Amy asked. Shadow stared at Amy for a moment; we're going to fight back. He ran towards the beast and set off chaos spear. The attack was direct hit and soon the rhino collapsed. Shadow was sure he was at knocked out. Unfortunately he wasn't for he hit Shadow in the leg with his axe, Shadow screamed out in pain. Amy was scared out of her wits, she screamed for shadow, "Shadow!" she tried to help him but Sonic held her back, "Amy no you'll get hurt!" Amy looked at the blue hedgehog crystalline tears rolled down her cheeks, "We have to help him!" she begged. Sonic nodded and spin dashed towards the demon. Sonic smashed against his back as the rhino screamed from the impact. "Damn there's two of you?" the rhino complained.

Shadow smirked, "yeah you got a problem with that?" the rhino fumed at his smart ass comment, "No…and now I will destroy you!" Sonic and Shadow jumped in the air Sonic preformed Sonic wind while Shadow used Chaos spear again and their powers merged to chaos wind it hit the rhino and he was blown far away in the distance with blood covering him.

Shadow sighed, "Thank god that's over" Amy was happy to see Shadow wasn't badly hurt, "Shadow!" she hugged him. Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist, "Come on we still haven't found Satan. Amy nodded and they continued their journey. Finally they came across a place that wasn't as badly destroyed as the other city.

"This must be where he's hiding I know for sure. They walked a little farther and sure enough there they saw Satan looking proud of what he has done.

"Satan!" Shadow yelled up to him. Satan slowly turned his head to where he heard his name being called, and his facial expression was stunned, "Shadow how did you find me!" Shadow ignored his question, ran up to him and punched him in the face. Satan fell back, but quickly got up holding his cheek, "Damn you Shadow" He threw some sort of flame ball at Shadow, but the ebony hedgehog ducked, the attack missed by an inch. Amy was getting tired of them constantly fighting, so she ran over and knocked Satan in the head with her piko, pikohammer to end it. Satan collapsed on the floor unconscious.

"Enough, I was getting annoyed with you two!" Shadow was relived that he was passed out. "Come on we need to get some holy items to destroy him. Sonic was puzzled, "where will we find this after they destroyed everything!" Tails thought for a moment, "I know the church they could never touch that because of its holiness, it would be hard to interfere with. Shadow snapped his fingers, "that's right, we need to find the nearest church now!" Amy looked around; I think there's one behind my house on the next block. Sonic smiled, "then lets go!" They ran in the direction to where Amy was directing.

* * *

They stopped running once they came upon the Chapel. "This must be it" Shadow stated obvious. Amy smashed the door open with her hammer, "Come on guys" They entered the church but Shadow stopped in his tracks. Amy noticed this and also stopped to look back at him, "What's wrong Shadow?" she asked gently. Shadow did not look up at her but look down to the floor, "I can't go any further this place is too holy for me if I go any farther, I'll become very weak and lose my strength. Amy nodded her head in understanding, "I see.." Sonic and Tails we're searching through out the church for anything that would help them. Sonic found a small cross; Tails found some holy water and put some in a water bottle. Amy stood by Shadowso he wouldn't be so loney. "Amy you don't need to be keeping me company, go help Sonic and the fox boy find some useful things to stop Satan" Amy looked back at Shadow then sighed and ran off in the church to find some more tools to stopping the beasts upon them.

They had all eventually found their supplies now they just needed to find out a way to use them against the devil. Sonic looked in the sack Tails had found for them to keep their items in, "Okay so we have a Bible, a cross, holy water, and lyrics to some church songs with a couple cd's, "How the fuck will this help us?" Shadow sighed in annoyance at Sonics stupid ness, "First off faker the holy water will burn any demon who has it penetrate them in a way, secondoff the bible if you say any pray to them, they'll sream in missery,they hate hearing anything holy, it rings in our ears, also the church songs do the same" Sonic nodded, "Ohh so I see" Amy shook her head, "Come on lets go back to the spot where we left Satan" they all agreed and ran off into that direction.

Once they got there they we're shocked to see his body had been moved, or he had gained consciousness and got up him self. "Damn it" Shadow whispered under his breath. Amy looked around, "Where could have he gone to, we we're only gone for 10 mins" Sonic sighed, "Great now we'll have to find him again!" Tails thought for a moment, "Well him and his army probably fled to another city so, that means we'll have to check out Metal City, to see if he's hiding there" Sonic was confused, "Why?" Shadow had an anime vein on his head, "Becasue retard, it's the closest city near Station Square!"

Amy yawned at hearing all this traveling,she was pooped, "Another search for that sneaky devil…great…." Amy moaned. Shadow looked at the tired girl, "How bout we rest here then search for him in the morning" Shadow suggested. Sonic liked the idea, "Good thinking" Tails yawned, "yeah I wouldn't mind resting for awhile" So it was settled they would catch up on some sleep then search for him in the morning.

I need 5 reviews for the next Chapter.


	12. Demons attack

Thank you 

Albino Auqaminer

ZorraVixen 

TailsofCourage

Ladyluck22

Blooming Lunar Rose

For being the 1st 5 reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone SEGA does but one day I will pwn everyone! XD

* * *

The next day had come and everyone had rested up and was ready to fight Satan that is only Amy. Amy was the first to awaken so she decided to wake up the others. She shook Shadow till he started trying to push Amy away from him, "Leave me alone Amy it's too early" Amy pouted, "Come on Shaddie we gotta go find Satan!" she whined. Shadow snapped his eyes open remembering their mission. "Alright then I'm awake, get Sonic and the fox up" Amy smiled and went over to the two to wake them up.

Sonic groaned and so did Tails as they we're drowsily walking towards Shadow. "Hey Shads, have a nice sleep?" Sonic asked, trying to lighten things up. Shadow looked in the corner of his eye at the cocky hedgehog, "Sonic shut up and go help Amy do something…ugh just go amuse your self!" Sonic chuckled a bit, "Oh Shadow you don't understand, I 'am' amusing myself" Shadow growled in annoyance, "Sonic not at this time in the morning" he warned. Sonic backed off a little when he heard how Shadow threatened him.

So they began their trip to Metal City they only had 2 more miles to go till they we're they. Throughout the day they we're trying to think of a way to stop Satan.

Amy was ending up at the back of the group; Shadow noticed this and headed to the back also, to see what was wrong.

"Ames what wrong?" Amy looked weakly up to Shadow, "I haven't had water in a long time and I feel so weak like I could collapse" Shadow leaned over. Amy was confused at what he was doing. "Hop on, I'll carry you there" Amy disagreed with this, "No Shadow really, it's ok, I can walk" Shadow insisted for her to do so, so she surrendered, She got on him and wrapped her arms around his neck for support so she wouldn'tslip off, and he carried her the rest of the way. Amy actually did enjoy it; she laid her head against Shadows back as he kept up a steady pace with Sonic, while Tails was flying high above them. Amy drifted off into a light sleep as Shadow ran towards the city.

They reached their destination. Tails came down to level again and Shadow stopped behind Sonic since he had the extra weight on him, but as he was going to let Amy off he heard a soft snoring in his ear. He realized Amy was sleeping on his back.

He sighed; "I'll continue to carry her"

They walked through the city seeing it was also destroyed. Sonic bowed his head down in shame. Just thinking about all the indicant people being killed made him feel sorrow. Amy awoke after she felt Shadow wasn't moving any more.

"Shadow…are we there yet?" she asked sleepily.

Shadow looked back at the pink maiden; "Yeah we're here, now…to find Satan"

The pink hedgehog jumped off his back and stretched her legs out.

"Thank you Shadow for carrying me, your so sweet" She peaked a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed a bit but not enough where you could see. That's when they heard a chuckle from above them on the one building that wasn't destroyed. There stood Satan with some of his men with him.

"So Shadow your still trying to get rid of me, and so is your girlfriend?" Shadow growled, "Get down here and fight me you coward!" Satan smirked, "Hmpf I'm no coward, but you'll be, that is once I defeat you and you see my inner fire"

Shadow also smirked, "Will see about that…" Satan snapped his fingers and 3 demons came from behind Satan and gave a freakish smile to Sonic, Tails, and Amy. One was a large bull with blood red eyes and long sharp horns, the other two we're a snake with a long skinny tail that he probably uses for whipping, and the last demon was a Gorilla with giant (i.e.) teeth and strong arms for crushing, "Eh Boss these the losers you want us to take out?" The snake asked in a hissing voice.

Satan nodded, "Yes now be good boys and destroy them the other 3, I'll deal with Shadow" The demons jumped down from the building they we're standing on and landed on the ground with ease. Sonic cracked his knuckles, "Time to get this party started," They all charged at each other and yet again another brawl occurred. Shadow started off with hand-to-hand combat, while Satan while using his arms to block the attacks. Shadow decided to use another attack, so he preformed demon fire, and fire came fluently from his mouth. His attack this time did hit Satan but he quickly healed, "Is that all you got?" Satan mocked. He stuck his hand out and shot an energy ball. It struck Shadow in his chest; Shadow fell to his knees and could feel the volts running through his body. He quickly shook it off and decided to use one attack Satan did not know about. He stood there lowered his head and concentrated to source the power up. Satan was puzzled, "What's wrong Shadow given up already, how pitiful, I was right you are a weakling" he laughed at the sight of so Shadow so called 'defeat' Shadow looked back up furious, his eyes glowed a bright red, "Satan, he started. You just don't ever shut up do you, behold my true power! CHAOS BLAST!" he screamed. The attack went directly towards Satan; his eyes went wide and struck him. The pain was eructating; Satan fell to the ground in a pool of blood, for sure dead. Shadow's eyes turned their normal color and he collapsed from exultation.

Sonic was up against the gorilla and it seemed hopeless, he kicked the ape with all his strength and yet the primate would just keep coming back like he had been merely blown over. The gorilla gave out a loud laugh that shook the ground," Give up mortal hedgehog for you cannot defeat me!" Sonic looked up at the beast, and tried to think of a way of defeating him. Sonic remembered the holy water in the sack he had. He pulled it out and jumped on top the ape's back. "Hey what are you doing up there?" Sonic poured the water on his back and he started to burn, bubbling bubbles spread his body, the Gorilla screamed in pain" He threw Sonic off his back and slowly melted away. Sonic was relived that was over he looked over to Tails fighting the bull and seemed to be having trouble defeating the bull. Sonic ran over to help him.

* * *

Amy in the meantime seemed not to be able to hit the stupid snake demon he would slither away in time before the Amy would be able to hit him with her hammer. The snake took its tails and wrapped it around Amy's hammer and pulled it away from her. "Hey!"

The snake laughed, "I'll take this" Amy was furious she ran up to him and was about to punch him when the snake whipped her from underneath her legs, she tumbled to the hard ground.

He rose above her and fangs slid from his lips, "I might as well kill you, you put up no fight whatsoever!" He went to strike down at her, Amy went covered her face blocking her face with her arms, she closed her eyes waiting for her life to end, but yet she felt no pain strike her when she opened her eyes she saw Shadow on top of her grasping the snakes neck tightly so at that point he was wiggling in Shadow's grip. Shadow squeezed harder and the snake gasped for air. Shadow decided to put it out of its misery, with a swift movement of his hand he snapped its neck in half, and dropped the lifeless body on the floor. He walked over to Amy and helped her off the floor, "Are you ok babe?" he asked curiously.

She dusted herself of and looked towards him to respond, "I'm fine Shadow…" He looked into her eyes and caressed her cheek; she relaxed and closed her eyes as he did so. They we're interrupted when the bull demon came charging through and almost stampeded Amy and Shadow. Shadow looked at Amy, "Ames stay here I'm gonna help Sonic and Tails. She nodded and stayed where she was. Shadow came over and threw a punch to the bulls back. The bull roared as he felt a sharp impact on his back, "What the fuck!" The bull blew through his nose and his eyes glowed even brighter. Shadow was knocked backward with force. Amy gasped at the sight. Sonic and Tails we're already down and we're pretty beat so Amy was the only one standing. She relized that she had no hammer to with stand the beast approaching her until an idea popped in her head.

"_The cross!"_ She grabbed the backpack and pulled out to show the demon. "Stay back demon!" The Demon did as said and backed off a few steps. She jumped forward, "I said stay back!" The demon kept going back until he hit the wall of a building behind him. He cursed silently to himself, "Shit…" he was planning to surrendering and running away, but he was trapped now. "_Now, Bless this demon free him from his fate"_ she did the cross sign the demon bull screamed in misery as he began to burn away. She smirked to herself as she watched him melt away into a black puddle, "Hmpf serves you right!" She immediately ran back to the guys realizing they we're still knocked out. She shook Sonic violently hoping to see a reacting from him. Nothing. "Sonic, Sonic, can you hear me?"

Sonic laid there, was he dead? She didn't know but hoped he wasn't she ran over to Tails, and shook him too he awoke.

"Tails thank god your awake!" she said as she hugged him. Tails groggily looked around, "What happened?" he asked in a state of conffusment. Amy was surprised he didn't remember, "Tails you and Sonic we're fighting that demon, he almost defeated you, luckily Shadow and I came to help," she explained.

Tails scratched his head, "Oh…" She then remembered something, "Tails can help me get Sonic up I can't awaken him" Tails nodded and ran over and tried to think how to wake him up.

* * *

Meanwhile Amy went to Shadow to try her best to wake him up. "Shaddie, Shaddie, Shaddie?" she shook him. He moaned a little. She smiled; she knew he could hear her.

"Shadow?" He slowly sat up and looked at her, "Amy…?" Amy touched his cheek softly, "Shadow are you alright?" He nodded in response; He got up with Amy helping. Shadow he looked down at the pink hedgehog, "Amy where's the demon?" he asked scanning his eyes around the area.

"Shadow it's ok I killed him…" Shadow was speechless, " you what?" he inquired. She explained to Shadow what she had done to the demon to defeat him. Shadow was gasping at her details of her story of the encounter with the beast. After Amy had told her story Sonic had finally woken up. Amy was glad nobody was hurt. They had defeat Satan and now they had to kill the others.

Okay the next Chapter is the Finale one so I want 5 reviews to submit the next Chapter and If I don't get them soon you won't see a chapter for a while for I am going to Alaska for 2 weeks and I will not return until July 2nd so you better hurry!


	13. It's Over

Hello Again I've writen the next Chappie and its all thanksto the people whosupport me from…

LadyLuck22

PrincessPJ

Moonlitears

Staramy

ZorraVixen10187798

Now I can write the end of the Story oh and if you go to meh Profile and go to Stories I will eventually write you can vote for which one, if you want for me to write next! D

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody SEGA does!

* * *

Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Amy ran back to the church to get some more holy items since they would work the best and after they had enough supplies they we're off again to kill the rest of the demons. They ran into the city finding many of them there so they snuck up and prepared an attack formation. Shadow looked at the ones they could take out first, "Okay here's what we do we take out the weakest then we go for the strongest out of the group" Amy looked at the bunch, "Shadow is this all of them, he nodded. Amy looked back at them again there must have been at least 50 of them or more. Tails gulped, he wasn't too fond of doing this. Sonic remembered something, "Wait we can't do this with Shadow near by, he's a demon too remember so if he gets hit by holy water he may die" Amy totally forgot about that, "So Shadow maybe you should stay back for now until we destroy the strongest" Shadow shook his head, "I have an idea I'll take out the weakest ones, once that's done you three go out and destroy the rest. They agreed to the plan.

Shadow jumped from his hiding spot and ran towards the demons taking out as many as he could.

He shouted, "Chaos Spear!" and yellow spears came from his hand and struck the 5 demons that we're by him. They collapsed to the ground in pools of blood, dead. Shadow then ran over to 3 demons running for their lives, he used demon fire this time, and it burned them to a crisp. He was about to take out a few more when elephant demon came and knocked him out with he tusk and Shadow was out like a light.

Amy gasped, "Okay that's it" Amy ran out of her hiding space with some holy water she had filled in a water gun and she charged out squirting as many demons she could.

"Die Demon!" Many of them noticed Amy and tried to tackle her, to get the gun away from her hands. Sonic noticed and spin dashed at them with force to knock them away from her. "Thanks Sonikku!" Sonic winked at her, "No Problem" he stated before spin dashing a whole bunch of other demons down. Amy made her way over to the ebony hedgehog, Shadow was lying there staggering to get up, and Amy helped him up. Shadow thanked her and charged at the elephant to destroy him.

Amy ran over to a group of demon jaguars and sprayed water on them. They screamed in agony and pain as you could hear the sizzling of their skin burnt away. She smirked and ran over to a wolf that she thought was already injured, or that's what she thought… She stood behind the ebony wolf and glared at it.

"All right demon this is your end" just as she was about to pull the trigger the wolf jumped onto her and had her pinned down to the ground. Her gun slid across a few feet away from her.

"So girl you think you can get rid of me so easily?" he said in a deadly tone.

She shivered at how close his face was to hers. His fangs slid from his mouth and he was drooling madly.

She gave out a scream, as he growled at her high pitch scream.

The wolf gave her an evil glare, "Shut up hedgehog!"

Shadow turned around after destroying the elephant, and scanned his eyes in search for his love; he spotted her on the floor with a mad wolf on top of her. He narrowed his eyes down in anger. He ran towards the wolf and tackled it so it was off of her.

The wolf was fighting with Shadow as they had a brawl. The wolf scratched him across the face. Shadow cursed to him self and touched where he had scratched him. Blood stained his gloved hand. Shadow punched the ebony wolf in the jaw and grabbed its wrist and snapped it in half. The poor wolf let out a yelp in pain. He went and took a bite out of Shadows arm. Shadow also yelled in pain, but he kicked the wolf in the stomach. The wolf gasped for air, as he had the wind knocked out of him. Shadow used the finally blow and preformed his signature move, "Chaos Spear!". For sure the wolf was, dead.

Amy ran to Shadow and hugged him; "Oh Shadow, thank god you not to badly hurt" She looked at his face and gasped at the scratch n his face. It had gone across his eye.

"Shadow your eye…its…" Shadow stopped her, "I know its fine, really"

She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her waist and deepened the kiss.

That is until Sonic interrupted, "Are you guys gonna make out, or help us!" Shadow and Amy both blushed, and ran to help Tails and Sonic fight. Tails was using the cross to make them back up into a corner, where he could gather them up into a group for Sonic and Shadow to take out. Amy was still spraying any demon she could. Tails had at least 5 more demons into a corner; So Shadow used demon fire to take them all out.

Amy ran out of water so she had to use the bible. She ran up to many weak demons and started to say prays to them, "_Help these demons set them free, let there cruse be revived" _They screamed and covered their ears trying not to hear the horrible words she spoke of, they turned into ash and blew away in the wind.

Shadow walked slowly towards Amy a little tired, "We Won…"

Amy sighed in relief, she was happy that they had destroyed all the demons.

Sonic shook his head, "Too bad they killed everyone"

Tails disagreed with that, "I'm not so sure of that Sonic" he pointed to a collapsed building, Sonic followed to where he was pointing, people where hiding remains of them at least over five hundred. They had been fine the whole time, they were just hiding. Sonic was happy to see some people alive. Only a few people had suffered. Sonic and Tails ran over to the people and tried to help some them and the ones who we're injured.

Shadow and Amy watched Sonic and Tails; there was an awkward silence between them.

"So we did it," Amy said in a low voice. Shadow looked at her, "Yeah we did"

She hugged him, "Shadow if it weren't for you protecting me, I wouldn't be here" Shadow lifted her chin to look into his eyes, "Amy I told you, I won't ever let anything hurt you…" Amy had tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Oh Shadow!" she clung onto him even more. Shadow kissed her forehead, "I love you my blood rose" She looked up into his crimson eyes, "and I love you Shadow-kun" They kissed passionately for the longest time as if time had stopped.

The End

* * *

Awww what a wonderful Story I think this one was better then my other but now I will start to work on my new Story… "A Real Scourge" go to meh profile to see what its about and it will be up hopefully before I go to Alaska…XD anyways thanks for reading see ya then! 


End file.
